FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to an apparatus for obtaining refractive index distribution information of a medium having light scattering properties. This invention particularly relates to an apparatus for obtaining the information representing the distribution of refractive indexes (medium densities) in a region inside of a medium, which has light scattering properties, by utilizing an optical heterodyne detection technique.